Earth-x-Young Justice (title to change)
by Sassbrat
Summary: After Wally died saving the world, the young speedster finds herself living in a nightmare world where Nazis rule with an iron fist. Feeling the need to help despite some trust factors from the Freedom Fighters, the young girl sees herself in a new light and sees just what evil can really be and what you can really do. YJ!FEMWALLY. Earth-X setting with Arrowverse coming in later.


_Hi everyone. I am back at the moment. This is just a teaser for an Arrowverse/Young Justice crossover story that I am working on with The crisis on Earth X crossover. Please understand that I may mix up some of what happened in the crossover which will be unintentional as this story will be taken before the crossover even started on TV. Wally is Kid Flash from Young Justice not from the TV show will be Gender swap to a girl as that is what is easy for me to do and I may not get Leo Snart AKA Citizen Cold right as Puns are hard for me to do but I will try my bet. I am also in the process of Watching Freedom Fighter's The Ray for some ideas. As normal Updates will be random when ideas come. I will try to incorporate The relationship Wally in my own option has with the Rogues of Earth 16. This story will also during the course of the writing may change do to rewriting and some of the Arrowverse characters may change and some of the episodes may be altered as I am still watching many of the seasons on a binge watch due to getting all the season of each show and am trying to watch them in the order that they came out for better understanding. There will also be some changes in the way some of the Arrowverse Characters act including Barry due to what happen in the Pipeline and FlashPoint which will play a part in Barry's way of acting and is still up for debate in if I will gender flip to a woman but I will try to stay true to the shows. Please understand that this is just one of those writing things that I had to write to get out of my mind before it drove me crazy. Thanks_

Prologue

Wally ran as fast as she could even though she was mentally screaming with pain as each bolt hit focused on her. She had to keep running to stop the Reach from destroying the Earth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her Uncle say something to his grandson from the Future about slowing down but she wasn't going to let him do that if it meant that he was going to be targeted as well.

"It's no use Barry!" Wally yelled out to her uncle as she saw herself become more transparent. The Speedster was not going to let her Uncle who had helped raise her die and not be able to raise his kids. Bart had made the comment that he had never met his Grandfather and off handed had said that he never really knew his father which meant that in Bart's time-line his father had been killed early in the fight with the Reach and that he was raised by his cousin.

"Kid!?"

"Just tell everyone that I love them and be the father to your kids that you were to me and make sure you tell The Rouges." Wally yelled out as he saw her uncle reach out a hand to her but she was gone.

For a brief moment Wally felt an uncontrollable amount of pain with for a speedster was a lifetime. The next thing she knew was that she was flung on the ground with a hard motion that left an indent on the ground.

The 21 year old lifted herself of the ground as she looked around to see where she was. What she saw did not give her a good feeling. The area she was in was dark not just in lighting but in feeling as well. There was a massive amount of destroyed buildings and rubble everywhere. But it was what was on the standing buildings that made the speedster's blood turn to ice.

On the building that was lighted was the insignia that made many lose what they had just eaten. The insignia being displayed proudly was non other than the Swastika, the emblem of the Nazis.

Where in the hell had she landed up at that would proudly display that symbol with great pride?

Wally was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the sounds of footsteps coming her way. Quickly hiding behind a large tree and switching to her camouflage mode and put mud in her hair to hide her bright red hair she waited to see who was coming and was coming fast.

What the young speedster was were a small group who looked like they had seen better days based on the appearance of them as they were in camp uniforms with a pink triangle on the grab. Wally knew based on learning about Nazis that that symbol meant that these prisoners were Homosexuals which the Nazis killed faster than anyone else as do to their sexual preference could not continue their family blood lines.

Wally felt like she was going to puke. To hate anyone just because they liked the same gender was just disgusting. She thought of Pied Piper who had been abandoned by his parents when he was only 15 just because he was gay. Hartley had nowhere to go until The Rogues had taken him it and raised him, made sure he went to school before they would even let him think about joining the team. Hartley had become a great friend to her in and out of being Kid Flash and he had made sure that he never used any of his new music on her in a big fight. To her Love was love no matter what many may have thought. Nobody should pay for who they loved.

Keeping an eye on the prisoners and the Nazi guards to see what was going to happen she noticed one man in question seem to be out of place as he had on some type of collar around his neck. Wally knew right away that the guy was some type of meta.

It was when she heard the sound of guns being loaded that she knew what was going to happen. She was in a killing field and had just come upon a fire squad. There was no way in hell that she was going to let these men die for loving someone of the same gender as them.

The speedster did a quick scan of the area and noted that she could take out the guards real quick and get that collar off the meta but it would be hard. If she could get take out the guards only that would be great but she had to try for the meta.

"Our leader had deemed you to die for your disgusting and impure ways." The head guard yelled out in a sneer as if he was saying that these were animals and not humans.

The prisoners stood tall as they were about to be killed and showed no fear which Wally had to give them credit for as she wasn't sure that she could do that in something like this in this situation.

The Guards raised their guns and took aim. It was now or never.

Ray Terrill was scared but was not going to let the Nazis know it. He had been captured making sure that the refugees had made it out of the ruined based that had been their home for so long. He had hoped that the message had given one of the women who had managed to escape would get to Leo to let him know how much he loved him and that he was glad to have been apart of The Freedom Fighters and never regretted what he did.

Ray closed his eyes and waited for the bullet to come only to here the sounds of the Guards being knocked out and the Inhibitor being pulled off of his neck. He opened his eyes to see the Guards out cold and a young girl dressed in some weird outfit and covered from head to toe in mud and what may be blood in front of him crushing the Collar. What scared Ray was that she vibrating which reminded him of Blitzkrieg but her eyes were what told him that she was a very kind and caring person but had seem some hardship.

"I would asked what the hall is going on but I think we need to get out of here." The girl said as she pointed her head behind her as the light from the camp started to come on.

Ray nodded as he waved his hand toward the 6 other men and grabbed the guns that the girl had placed at their feet and ran towards what he hoped would still be a safe house. During the entire time he and the others ran he noticed the young girl was falling behind or so he thought as he turned he noticed that she was hanging back to make sure that nobody was following them.

Who was this girl and why did she have the same powers as that Nazi Monster?

 _Next chapter: Wally finds out just where she is and learns what true horror is going on?_

I hope that you all enjoyed this teaser for this new story which as I said will be randomly updated do to trying to get back into my other stories. I mean no disrespect when it comes to if I do not get the history right with the Nazis as I was never really allowed to know very much about that due to having German great Grandparents and a German Grandmother with were over here long before World War 1 even started but my family were scared to let me know much as My grandmother even though she and her siblings were born in the USA faced many threats and discriminate do to her being German that the had to forgo everything including changing their given and last name to keep themselves save. World War 2 was never brought up and I never understood why until I was older when I had to do a paper on World War 2 so please be kind with me on getting History right as I am still researching WW2. And as I said I mean no disrespect at all.


End file.
